Take Me Out Sasuke version
by Ryuga Neji
Summary: Uchiha kita Sedang jomblo ternyata. Gimana ya kalo ikut Take Me Out? Tapi, Neji malah tiba-tiba muncul? Halah ribet. Check it,Minna!


**Take Me Out Sasuke Version by Me**

** Genre : Dibilang Humor kaga Lucu, Dibilang Horror kaga Serem, Dibilang Angst Lu pada kaga Nangis se-ember kan? Itulah Genrenya~ Taraa!~**

** Summary : Uchiha kita Sedang Jomblo ternyata. Gimana ya Kalo ikut TakeMiAut?Kali Aje Seru? Tapi, Neji malah tiba-tiba Muncul? Halah ribet. CHECK IT SAJALAAH~**

** Warning : OOC Tingkat Kabupaten #salah, Gaje nan Abal, Siapin Kantong Muntah Yoshh!~**

** Note : Maapin author kalo Parody Yuanita Christianinya bukan dari Anime Naruto, yaetoh Yuno a.k.a OC Soalnya Author unyu ini ga dapet ide buat Parody Yuanita nya '-' **

**Happy Wedding~ eh salah Happy Reading~**

"Halo Pemirsa berjumpa lagi dengan saya Chouji Sitohang" Host berbadan Gemuk ini berbicara dengan Senyuman khasnya.

"Dan saya, Yuno Islami. Tadinya nama saya Yuno Christiani, Karena saya Mualaf namanya jadi Yuno Islami. Berjumpa lagi dengan kami di.. " Host langsing ini ikut berbicara dengan ribetnya, dan sengaja tidak di teruskan.

" TAKE MI AUT KONOHA " Seru Kedua host tersebut.

"Nah, Malam ini kita kedatangan Seorang cowok Ganteng dan Ter-cool di Konoha.. AAAAAAAA~ Saya fansmuuhh.. Eh, Kembali ke leeptoop. Please Welcome, Cool Boy!" Panggil Yuno yang tadinya Histeris.

Jreng..Jreng..Jreng.. Tampak bayangan sang Laki-laki dari Pintu neraka (?) yang Sedang Berpose dengan kerennya.

Tiba-tibaaa cinta datang Kepadakuu #Authorgila

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, Menampakkan sang Uchiha Muda. Teriakan menggema ke seluruh studio, " SASUKEEEEEE " Jangan tanya lagi siapa yang paling gede teriakannya, KARIN.

"Woi,No. Tu anak Dikasi emaknye apa ye setiap hari? " Bisik Chouji Sitohang pada Yuno Islami (?)

"Toa kali. Kalo kaga Michropone" Bisik Yuno.

"Ah, Gimana kabarnya,Sasu-kun?Malem ini kerumahku yuk" Wink~

"Baik" Buset lu -_- Pendek banget bang? Sok jual mahal lu aaah. Padahal biasanya ngakak ngakak sama Author

"Nah. Single, Tentukan Pilihanmu !" Seru Kedua host berbeda Gender ini.

Jleb.. Cuma 1 Podium yang mematikan Lampunya. Chouji Menghampiri podium bertuliskan 'Neji'.. Eh.. WET WET WET WEEET! Neji? Salah masuk Kontes,bu? -

"Bang neji Kok disini?" Chouji nyipitin mata.

"Yeee.. Suka suka eike dong cyn.." Jawabnya sambil menyibakan rambut halus nan lembutnya. "Oh ya BeTeWaw, saya Matiin Lampu podium biar Hemat listrik gittuuuuh~ Jangan boros-boros ahh.. Kalian semua juga yehh.. Lu lu lu" Neji ngacir setelah Nunjuk atu-atu cewe di Belakang Podium.

"Ape kata lu dah Baang" Chouji kembali ke Tengah-tengah.

"Oh iya, Denger-denger nih, Sasuke pinter nyanyi. NAAAAAA SI GORENG.. Tampilin dong Bakat Nyanyinya. Siap-siap Mimisan ya,Girls!" Seru Yuno.

"Hn"

"Selama Sasuke menyiapkan Alat-alat bandnya, Kita akan Kembali setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini!"

~ IKLAN I

Cling, Lee Muncul.

"Dulu saya Susah naujubilah tidurnya, Tapi Sekarang saya Ga pernah Bangun-bangun lagi loh! Terima kasih Klinik Tongfang!"

Iklan END~

" Halo, Kembali lagi di Take mi Auutt KONOHAAA! Kita akan menyaksikan Sasuke bernyanyi dengan lagu Apa?" Tanya Yuno.

"Masih Rahasia" Sang Uchiha bungsu malah Tersenyum Misterius.

"Oke Mulai ya!" Chouji dan Yuno mundur Beberapa langkah, Mempersilahkan Sasuke mulai bernyanyi.

Sasuke menatap Dua puluh *AuthorNgasal* Wanita yang sudah siap mimisan (?)

Sasuke mulai Memetik gitarnya, Namun yang dikeluarkan mulutnya Bukanlah bait Lagu Jazz, Apalagi Rock.

"Ehmm.. Kamu cantik cantik Dari hatimuuu.. Yu ar biyutipull biyutipuul biyutipuuuuuuul" Sasuke pasang gaya Cibi cibi -Najis- nya.

JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB.. Lampu Podium mati Semua.. YEEEEEE!

"Kenapa nih,Om?Kan Belom Selesee? Mati Lampu?" Sasuke nengok Kanan-kiri dengan Begonya.

" - Lu Bego ato Kudet?" Chouji nginjek kaki Sasuke.

"Sakit woi! Ya kenapa? Gue kaga tau!" Sasuke guling guling di Tanah.

" Itu artinya Kaga ada yang suka sama lo,Bego" Yuno geram.

"Udahan ah, jangan Ngerebutin gue. Mari kita tanya Ino Yamanaka" Yuno beralih ke Perempuan Di ujung kanan.

"Nah Kenapa nih Matiin lampunya?" Yuno mulai Kepo.

"Ett dah buset. Kepo lu ah. Soalnya kata Neji-senpai, Harus Hemat listliik heheh" Ino sok imut, Imutan juga Author.

"Udah lah,No. Kaga usah Tanya. Gue juga tau Alasan Semua lampu podiumnya mati" Sela Chouji, dah kepalang kesel kali ye.

Gimana kaga Kesel? Gayanya si Sasuke Bawa Keyboard Drum,Keyboard, Gitar,Bass eh Kaga taunya Cuma nyanyi cibi cibi -_- What the?

"Emang apaan Alasannye?" Yuno sok bego.

"Kita Belom Bayar Listrik!" Teriak Chouji.

"Ah payah lo -_-" Sasuke masih Stay Baka.

"Nah, Kita beralih ke Sakura Haruno. Gadis Manis di Kiri." Ujar Chouji sambil Mendekat ke arah Gadis musim Dingin ini, Soalnya Musim seminya udah lewat '-' Sekarang mah Musim dingin #Authoranggukangguk

"Kenapa nih Matiin lampunya?" Chouji mengetuk-ngetuk Podium bertuliskan 'Sakura'

"A-"

"Jangan jawab Biar kagaBoros listrik ye"

"Baru Juga gue mau Ngomong" Sakura nyipitin matanya. "Soalnya, Gueeee gasuka Cowo Maho-an" Lanjutnya.

"GUE MAHO?!" Sasuke menjambak Rambut ayamnya Frustasi.

"Baru tau lu?" Chouji Nyikut sasuke.

"MISI MISI GUE LEWAT DULU, MAU NGIKLAN MAU NGIKLAN" Neji jalan dengan Gaya ala Modelnya *Merasa di Red Carpet bang?*

"Ya elah.. Ni nape lagi?" Chouji siap nelen neji.

"Ini bukan Kucingwalk Bang" Yuno ikut-ikutan

"Jangan telen Gue Yuno, Kucingwalk Apaan?" Si Neji menggebu-gebu

"Sebenernya sih Catwalk, Karena gue cinta Indonesia jadilah Kucingwalk. Cat kan Kucing" Yuno sok Pinter.

"Bahh -_- Sinting lu" Neji Nampar diri sendiri, Soalnya kata Ustajah. Kalo nampar Yuno, Kan belom Muhriim. "Minggir Minggir!"

Akhirnya Chouji dan Yuno minggir -KagaIkhlasSih*

" NAH GINI KAN ENAK" Seru Hyuga cantik ini (?) " PAKAI SUNMILK, Rambut dijamin Ijo. Banyak rasanya, Stoberi,Vanilla, Aatau Coklat *IniSampoAtoEsKrim?* TAMAT" Neji Ngacir ( LAGI )

"Ternyata, Sasuke tidak Mendapatkan Pasangannya pemirsa.. Jangan menyerah, Pasti masih banyak Bences.. eh Cewek yang mau sama lu,Sas. Jangan lupa saksikan TAKE MIH AUT KONOHA Hanya di" Yuno Tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"INDOSIAL!" Seru Ketiga Mahkluk di tengah Panggung.

" Sampai Jum-"

"BABEEEHH!EMAAAAAAAAAAAAK!NEJI MASUK TIPI MAAAAAAAAAK NEJI MASUK TIPI,BEHH! LIAT NEJII! HAIII HAAAAII HAI BEB TENTENN! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI.. HA-" Neji nempelin Mukanya depan Kamera, Sampe akhirnya bisa dibekap Chouji.

"Diem bisa kaga?" Chouji udah ngelepasin bekapannya, Abistu ngelap tangannya ke Baju Yuno.

"DAH AH POKOKNYE SAMPAI JUMPA MINGGU BELAKAAAANG, Depan udah Biasa sih" Chouji joget-joget.

** FIN **

**Gaje Kan? Ya KAN? YA KAAN? #maksa**

**Maap juga Sasuke saya jadiin Bences disini :v Maapin juga Neji tiba-tiba Nongol,Soalnya Neji kan juga tokooh :v Tokoh apa yak?**

**T_T The Last of All, REVIEW Please? **


End file.
